Terminology
The different types of terminology in Darwin's Game. Darwin's Game Darwin's Game (ダーウインズゲーム): See Darwin's Game. Game Master (ゲームマスター): Also known as GMs, Game Masters are certain individuals who oversee their respective world line. They are presumably the source of each world line's sigils, though Kukri is the only one confirmed source as the Game Master provides sigils through the app and Arabaki didn't seem to give any to the members of Nihonkoku. In addition to giving points and privileges, Game Masters are able to teleport anything in their own world, however, this does not include people from other world lines and vice versa. According to Kukri, Game Masters are not allowed to use their powers across world lines, which she told the Game Master when he showed up in World Line O to teleport Kaname back to World Line N. Sigil (シギル): See Sigil. Privileges (特権): Privileges are given to winners of Darwin's Game events. So far Sudou Kaname, Themis, Danjou, and Kanehira Hideaki are shown to have one. Themis was allowed to host gambling events using the Darwin's Game, Danjou was allowed to have point matches at his arena instead of rank matches, and Hideaki was given a contract system to use in his insurance business. Kaname asked for the privilege High Roller ( ), which allows him to force his opponent to bet the same or as high as possible as him and/or the Sunset Ravens (if it was a clan battle). Using this privilege, Kaname was able to take all of Eighth's points (8869), leading to the disbandment of the clan and every member's death. Greed ( ): See Greed. Doume (ドウメ): See Doume. Organizations/Locations Clans (クラン): See Clans. Nihonkoku (日本邑): See Nihonkoku. Out of Range Village (圏外村): See Out of Range Village. World Line (世界線): World Lines are the various worlds in the Darwin's Game. These world lines are likened to the branches of a tree. *'World Line N' (世界線N): World Line N is the world Kaname and most of the characters live in. *'World Line O' (世界線O): See World Line O. Events Treasure Hunt Game (宝探しゲーム): The first event Kaname participates in, starting at the end of volume 2 and ending at the beginning of volume 6. The objective of the event was to find the hidden treasure in Shibuya, and the precise location could only be figured out by reading the QR codes of all seven rings with gems. Kaname won the event when he opened the locker containing the "treasure". Hunting Game (ハンティングゲーム): Kaname's second event which took place on an island somewhere in the pacific. The event started in the middle of volume 9 and ended in the middle of volume 13. The island was from an unnamed world line and both Nihonkoku and the Doume lived there. The Hunting Game would end once someone achieved 10,000 points exclusive to the event, and although killing other humans gave 100 points each, killing other Darwin's Game players gave a -100 penalty, which led to Hideaki's group attacking Nihonkoku. Kaname's group successfully repelled their invasion, and Kaname won because Oboro convinced the Game Master to pretend that Kaname killed the boss Doume. Duel with the Pirate King Game (海賊王との決闘ゲーム): Kaname's first Darwin's Game between world lines. The event started in the middle of volume 16 and ended at the beginning of volume 19. Kaname and the other World Line N players acted as the sailors tasked with defending the ship against the pirates, who were the players from World Line O. The game would end when either three of the sailors' five locks or the pirates' own lock was opened, but after two of the sailors' locks were opened the sailors purposely sunk the ship to make their own remaining locks unreachable. World Line N lost when Kaname had Kouu accept the sailors' surrender, as both teams knew that the pirates wouldn't be able to win and a prolonged battle would only cause unnecessary casualties on both sides. Shibuya Hunting Game (シブヤ ハンティングゲーム): An event that the Game Master hurriedly put together to get Darwin's Game players to fight against the Greed that were appearing in Shibuya. The event started at the end of volume 17 and ended at an unknown point in time. The win conditions were unknown, though the wolverine Greed (Size S) were worth 100 points and the mammoth ones (Size LL) were worth 10,000. It is unknown whether anyone other than the Sunset Ravens participated as no one else was shown fighting. It is implied that the event ended in failure as the Greed are still in Shibuya five years after this event started. Category:Browse Category:Terminology